1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the launching of fireworks in the form of bottle rockets and to devices that assist in the launching of the rockets.
2. Background of the Invention
Fireworks bottle rockets are pyrotechnic devices that have a quantity of flammable powder enclosed in an elongated paper tube that is attached at the head end of a long, thin stick. The tube axial body is aligned parallel to the stick to provide a rocket lifting thrust that is directed parallel to the stick when powder inside the tube is ignited. A flammable thin and flexible fuse that extends out from the base end of the powder tube is used to ignite the powder inside the tube. The bottle rocket stick is typically supported within a beverage bottle that has a tapered shape where the bottle has a small bottle top opening on one end and a larger flat bottom continuous surface on the opposing end. Use of these stick-mounted flammable powder fireworks tubes, which act as rockets, along with bottles that are used as holding and pointing devices originates the name “bottle rockets”. When used as a launcher, the bottle is positioned upright with its flat bottom surface lying flat on the ground and the bottle in a near vertical orientation. A bottle rocket stick base is inserted into the bottle small top mouth opening where the base of the stick contacts the bottle bottom flat surface. Here, the bottle freely confines the stick portion of the bottle rocket, as the stick diameter is very small compared to the bottle-top opening. As the bottle rocket is loosely contained in the upright bottle, the bottle rocket stick axis assumes a near vertical alignment direction. However, the diameter of the base area of the bottle is very large compared to the diameter of the stick, which allows the base of the stick to be randomly positioned on one side or another of the bottle. This random position of the stick base results in a wide variation in the vertical orientation of the bottle rocket stick where the initial incline angle can be inadvertently changed during the launch procedure. It is usually assumed that the bottle rocket flight trajectory will initially start in the direction of the bottle axis as the bottle contains and supports the bottle rocket stick. Because the stick can freely move around within the bottle, the launch angle can also change from that which is intended. It is not possible to have a consistent aimed trajectory of bottle rockets when using a open moth bottle as a launch device. The rocket stick is sufficiently long that when it is inserted into the bottle top opening, the base end of the stick contacts the bottom surface of the bottle and the tubular fireworks rocket portion of the bottle rocket extends upward some distance away from the top surface of the bottle. Here, both the full length of the rocket powder tube and the fuse extend somewhat above the top end of the bottle to allow the fuse to be easily accessed for flame lighting. Upon lighting the end of the flexible fuse, a wall of burning fire travels along the length of the fuse until the fire ignites the leading edge of the flammable powder matrix located in the fuse-end of the powder tube. When the fuse is first lighted, the fuse fire-line slowly progresses up the length of the fuse, which provides a time delay between the time that the fuse is first lit, and the time when the tube-contained powder starts to burn. This time delay allows the operator to light a fuse and then to move away from the bottle rocket for safety reasons before the rocket tube powder burn is initiated. The powder located in the stick base portion of the paper tube is lit first and the gases that are generated by the burning powder are directed out the rear portion of the tube along the axis of the stick. This burning gas provides a propelling force that is also directed along the axial length of the stick. The exhaust gas force accelerates the bottle rocket unit out of the loose-confines of the bottle in a direction that is initially along the axis of the rocket stick as it was held in position by the bottle. Powder burns progressively within the paper tube and continuously thrusts the rocket to a greater speed and a higher elevation. A rocket usually assumes a curved trajectory due to gravity forces acting on the rocket body during flight. The rocket can provide a continuous fireworks display of burning particles and a powder-burn sound as it travels up into the air. At the end of the powder-burning event which occurs at or close to the apex of the rocket flight, a pyrotechnic explosion typically occurs when a cached quantity of powder, located in the forward or head end of the tube, is ignited.
There are a number of trajectory guidance and safety issues when this traditional bottle holding system is used to ignite and release an activated bottle rocket into the atmosphere. First, it is desirable for the operator to have a method to control the rocket flight trajectory by hand during launch rather than using the passive bottle orientation guidance system. Second, there are a number of safety issues related to different events that always occur or occasionally occur during the launch procedure. In the instance where the fuse is defective and a slow fuse burn rate the main firing of the rocket thrust powder occurs some longer time after the expected delay has passed. Prior to the actual delayed tube-powder firing event, the unaware operator can mistakenly re-approach or even handle the bottle rocket, at which time it can fully ignite or explode. In another instance, if the glass bottle has been structurally weakened or it is fragile in its original state compared to the rocket explosive power, a defective rocket may explode prior to leaving the confines of the glass, which could fracture the glass. If an operator is directly adjacent to the glass bottle when the glass fracture occurs, flying glass fragments could harm the operator or other observers. Some bottle rockets are quite powerful but they are limited in use because they are also more expensive than more common varieties. These powerful bottle rockets are much more dangerous than the common variety types. In addition, positioning a bottle on an uneven or a non-stable ground surface can result in the bottle tipping over during the launch event which can direct the rocket to be propelled in unwanted directions. At other times, a bottle is not used to support a bottle rocket. Instead, the bottle rocket stick is inserted into sand or is held by rocks. Upon ignition, the sand or rocks may firmly grasp the stick and restrain it against the propelling force of the rocket, which prevents the rocket from rising into the air and traveling to areas that are remote from the operator and observers before the final pyrotechnic explosion. In this case the flare of the burning rocket is directed against the ground and the final rocket explosion event occurs also at the immediate ground level. Undesirable launch events can have a damaging effect on adjacent ground materials, operators or observers. There is not a practical safe method for an operator to hold a beverage bottle launch device by hand to direct the flight of the bottle rocket. If a bottle is held by hand during launch, the exhaust plume from the rocket can easily impact the hand or eyes of the operator. Bottle rockets should not be used by children as they are not sophisticated in knowing the techniques required for safe and interesting launching of bottle rockets. A simple but intuitive launcher device that is strong and safe and which has attributes that trigger awareness of important and desirable launch techniques can make it easier to consistently have enjoyable but safe and successful launches. Protection of both the operator and observers from exhaust flames or explosions during launch is very important.
A number of rocket or propellant launch devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 29,118 (Woodward), U.S. Pat. No. 1,003,082 (Ziegenfuss), U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,354 (Edmands), U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,826 (Kulp et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,442 (Holmes), U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,386 (Elsey), U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,240 (Blewer), U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,297 (Bednar et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,033 (Wood), U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,764 (Allport), U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,006 (Bestow et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,258 (Powers), U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,249 (Fog arty et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,611 (Oldham et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,768 (Robinson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,015 (Lowery), U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,741 (Craven et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,646 (Tamg), U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,025 (Phillips et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,453 (Johnson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,598 (Johnson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,980 (Lee et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,500 (Mancini), U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,717 (Johnson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,750 (Johnson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,940 (Ensmenger), U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,706 (Carson), U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,629 (Jones), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,623 (Kownacki et al.).